Super Old Stories
by Afrokot
Summary: 1. "Emo Jimmy", Angsty Angst; Human AU; 2. "Father Castiel", significantly less angsty angst, closer to romance; Human AU; 3. "May Your Wish Come True", humor/crack; 4. "Disappearing Memories", drama; Timeline: S4; 5. "Angel S", humor; Post S5 AU; 6. "The 'Welcome Back' Bonus", humor; S4 AU. Written in September 2010, edited in January 2015.
1. Emo Jimmy

Human AU: Jimmy Novak has a crush the size of Mount Doom on his older sister's fiancé.

* * *

Jimmy is tired. He is exhausted by his own thoughts, by trying to convince himself that he harbors no inappropriate feelings toward his sister's fiancé. Except, of course, he does. How could he not when confronted with such a perfect person? Were he to list all Sam's virtues, he wouldn't stop until his throat is raw and parched. The man is practically the embodiment of perfection.

His dreams are the worst. When Jimmy is awake, he can pretend that just a bare hint of a smile on Sam's face doesn't make his traitorous heart skip a beat, and that his breath doesn't catch upon hearing the rich sound of Sam's laughter. His dreams, though, are not only filled with longing and passion, they often consist of innocent scenes, like walking through a park with hands clasped tightly or choosing groceries for dinner, which is so much worse. Reality crushes him like an anvil upon awakening.

The situation is cruel. Jimmy must maintain an appropriately cheerful facade all the while feeling like his heart breaks into thousands jagged pieces. This is his sister's wedding, for God's sake! If nothing else, he must at least appear to be happy for her. And so he tries to act that way, plastic smile glued to his lips. Even if just seeing them together hurts like nothing he's ever felt: Sam embraces her, and Anna kisses him, hair glowing in the sunlight; they are looking at each other, caught in the moment, their world doesn't include nor wildly cheering crowd, nor the old priest, who watches them with an indulgent smile.

Jimmy doesn't want to be resentful. His love for Anna and this newfound envy of her that pulls his thoughts in an opposite — _dangerous, dark _— direction are constantly at war. It slowly kills him, driving him mad in the process.

Despite knowing it won't help — he's already tried to forget himself in an alcoholic haze, repeatedly — Jimmy desperately craves a drink; at least, hangover will make him miserable in a wholly different way. He doesn't know what else to do to stop the pain anyway. So for now he does nothing, just stands there, quietly watching them and pretending to be happy. Maybe later, back at the dorm, he will swallow too many sleeping pills.


	2. Father Castiel

Human AU: Dean is in love with the new priest, Castiel.

* * *

The church, lit by candles and what little light gets through narrow lancet windows, is peaceful. It's always quiet at Friday evenings: most people prefer Sunday sermons, colorful and full of righteous wrath, performed by prior Zachariah. Nonetheless, Dean likes Castiel's gentle speeches more, finding them calming.

Castiel, or in Dean's mind Cas, the newest subject of local gossip and the only reason for Dean's sudden onset of religious fervor, took his vows and, fresh out of seminary, moved into their sleepy town at the edge of the world three months ago. Dean first heard of his arrival at the Roadhouse — Ellen made a joke about soon being out of job or something; he was distracted by a leggy redhead, who turned out to be a visiting relative of his neighbors and not at all minded a tumble in the sack — and didn't think much of it until about two weeks later they came face to face at a gas station. One blue-eyed look, open and earnest, over the hood of the baby, a murmured "beautiful car", and Dean was lost.

Castiel often speaks of wisdom of the Lord, His mercy and kindness, but despite those words, Dean is sure: he's heading straight to hell. Even discounting his many and various faults, for he is no paragon of virtue, he highly doubts anyone with such sinful desires and forbidden feelings for a priest and who so much as considers acting on them would be allowed anywhere near the Gates. Someday — soon — Dean will muster enough courage for a confession. For now, he attends all Castiel's sermons with the punctuality of a damn swiss clock to drool over the priest and prays to the God he doesn't believe in, asking for a miracle and forgiveness.


	3. May Your Wish Come True

Summary: Castiel is curious about the content of Dean's dreams.

* * *

Dean raises his gaze from the sink to the mirror above and is greeted with Castiel's reflection right behind his left shoulder. He flinches, startled, and barely avoids swallowing his toothbrush. White foam dribbling down his chin, he turns around. His minty fresh breath washes over the angel's face. "Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space."

He expects an apology, by now they've been through this song and dance enough times for it to become a routine, but instead, Castiel somehow moves even closer than should be possible.

"I saw your dreams," says the angel. His voice is rougher than usual, as if his throat is too dry for speaking.

At first, Dean thinks Cas means his memories of hell. That would be understandable since he relives them almost every night. Sam tried to raise this very topic just the previous day, and so he is preparing to — "politely" — refuse discussing his nightmares and healthy coping methods, or lack thereof. After all, his sleeping schedule is nobody's business but his, and he'd like it to stay that way, fuck you very much. But then he meets a piercing, insistent stare and... Oh, the _other_ dreams.

There is something new lurking in the depths of eyes the color of a midnight summer sky which Dean is unwilling to name just yet. He hears a hoarse, "I want to understand," and feels his heart rate spikes up. No matter how hard he looks, though, he can't find any sign of disgust.

"I want to understand," Cas repeats when Dean has to blink, "why do you seem to crave it so desperately. Maybe" — hesitating, he quickly licks his lower lip — "maybe if we do it, I would be able to?"

Dean can't breath, can't think; he feels like the Earth has suddenly stopped turning, and he is about to fall off of its face. And then... he sees what could possibly be called fear in Castiel's eyes, and his own uncertainty melt away. Blindly, he throws the toothbrush in the sink's direction. It bounces off the mirror, then the countertop, and clatters to the floor with a distinct clunk.

"Yes," he whispers almost into the angel's mouth, closing his eyes. Cool fingers lightly touch his forehead. A moment of dizziness, accompanied with the sensation of displacement, and the barrage of sounds — children laugh and scream in excitement, silly tunes blare from all directions — assaults his ears at once. Dean opens his eyes, squinting against sunlight, just in time to see Mikey waves his enormous plush hand at Castiel. The line to the ticket windows, though, is terrifying… The smile slides off Dean's toothpaste-speckled face. "Damn, I forgot my wallet!"


	4. Disappearing Memories

Summary: Dean slowly loses his memories.

* * *

Occasionally, when Dean catches a glimpse of beige coat or dark, rumpled hair, he has to remind himself that He — whoever it might have been — is gone. Dean doesn't remember His name or any other significant detail other than it's a man. Not anymore. He doesn't remember when he started to lose bits and pieces of his memories. Every day he can summon less and less fragments of his past. It should be troubling him, but it isn't; he should be terrified, but instead, he feels calm. He heard from someone he can no longer recall that oblivion is as close to happiness as anything can ever get. Sometimes he wonders who he is missing and why, but mostly, he doesn't bother with useless questions. After all, he has a life to live and work to do. Dean knows, one morning he will wake up and not remember that he forgot something at all. He's waiting for that moment.

Somewhere in a room that is not a room, at another plane of existence, a person, who looks like a middle aged businessman but is not, in fact, human, grins a shark's smile, satisfied. "_Now, when Sam said 'yes' to Lucifer and we have Adam, we can finally bring Paradise to Earth,_" he says to his brothers.


	5. Angel S

**Summary: Set after S5. Sam is back on Earth, but he is not quite the same as before.**

* * *

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said to his brother, who appeared on his doorstep about ten minutes ago, seemingly in perfect health. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you alive and kicking, but what's with the lightshow?" He made a swishing motion with his hand.

Ever since they stepped into the living room after hugs and manly shoulder pats were out of the way, the chandelier directly above Sam's head and the floor lamp to his left started to flare on and off in perfect coordination, perhaps, imagining themselves strobes.

Before Sam could try to provide a satisfying explanation, they heard a quiet '_pop', _and the newly appointed Archangel Castiel materialized out of thin air.

"Electromagnetic shit," he said, voice completely devoid of emotion. His face, for that matter, could have been made out of wood, for all discernible difference.

"Oh, no, not again." After all his effort to see such regression... Dean was so disappointed, he almost wanted to cry. Almost. "Not this robot-crap!"

Perplexed, Castiel tilted his head in a customary gesture. "But it was a robot's head."

Manfully resisting the urge to bang his head against the dining table, repeatedly, Dean allowed it to rest there with a heavy thud, right beside his half-empty cup of coffee.

With one final — especially bright — flash, the lights died a fierce premature death, leaving the room completely bulbless and its occupants covered in tiny glass shards. Still, in that last moment of brightness, Dean looked up just in time to see two enormous shadows protruding from Sam's back.


	6. The 'Welcome Back' Bonus

Summary: S4 AU. Dean is "slightly" different after resurrection.

With a grunt, Dean heaved himself up through the hole he finally made and stopped to rest half on the surface, legs dangling above the now open grave. Sunlight hurt his eyes, blinding him immediately. He took a steady calming breath and pulled himself fully to the ground. It wasn't until he stood upright that he noticed something amiss. Some crucial parts of his anatomy were now missing. He was so used to having them that suddenly finding himself bereft hardly made any sense. Frantically taking stock of his body, he discovered quite a startling difference: things that shouldn't be there were very much present. He wasn't a "he" anymore. Whoever brought him back to life, apparently, has perverted sense of humor. When she find that person, Dean swore to herself, grateful or not, there will be hell to pay.


End file.
